Oc's Needed For Missing Colors(closed)
by Badgerkit
Summary: "Secret are well secrets and in my clan secrets mean life, especially if you are me... Do you want to know my secrets? Well I guess it wouldn't hurt. One is that I like toms... In a clan that is full of homophobic cats. Another, well, is that I'm color blind..." Ocs closed.
1. Chapter 1

**So I am planning on writing a story called Missing Colors and I need some Oc's to fill in the empty space.**

 _"Secret are well secrets and in my clan secrets mean life, especially if you are me... Do you want to know my secrets? Well I guess it wouldn't hurt. One is that I like toms... In a clan that full of homophobic cats. Another, well, is that I'm color blind..."_

 **The story's main clans are ShadowClan and Windclan, Shadowclan is the only clan that still hasn't excepted that toms can like toms and that she-cats can like she-cats. The other three clans have already excepted it. All four clans will have "screen time" but most of the story will take place in Wind and Shadow.**

 **I am in need of cats in all clans and some supporting characters, here is the list of mains that I have/need:(you can only try to submit one main character and only 4 cats max per person)**

 _ **Shadowclan:**_

 **Main:Brownpaw**

 **Brownpaw's best friend 1:Foxpaw**

 **Brownpaw's best friend 2: Needed (must be female)**

 **Brownpaw's little sister: Nightkit**

 **Brownpaw's father and mother: Both needed (must be homophobic)**

 **Brownpaw's brother: Needed (must be homophobic)**

 **Brownpaw's mentor: Leafstare**

 **Foxpaw's father and the leader: Needed(must be homophobic)**

 **Foxpaw's mentor: Needed**

 _ **Windclan:**_

 **Main: Wildpaw**

 **Wildpaw's best friend: Rabbitpaw**

 **Rabbitpaw's sister: Needed**

 **Wildpaw's mother and father: Needed**

 **Wildpaw's mentor: Rustheart**

 **Rabbitpaw's mentor:Needed**

 **Rabbitpaw's mother and father: Both Needed**

 _ **Shadowclan**_

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine cat:**

 **Warriors:(6-9 needed)**

Darkpelt-Large dark grey tom with light grey markings on his face and yellow eyes

Leafstare: Light grey tom with black ears, socks and ears. Has leaf green eyes.

Apprentice, Brownpaw

Rosepelt-Red she-cat with white socks and muzzle. Has amber eyes.

 **Apprentices(4-5 needed)**

Brownpaw-Light brown tom with a darker brown undertone,black socks, one black ear and his tail tip is eyes

Foxpaw-Pure black tom with black eyes

Featherpaw- Light brown tom with dark brown and black spots. Green eyes.

 **Queens(2-3 needed):**

 **Kits(4-5 needed):**

Nightkit-black she cat with brown patches,one brown rear leg, one brown front paw and bright blue eyes.

 **Elders(1-4 needed):**

 _ **Windclan**_

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

Snakescale: Slightly larger then normal tan tom with light brown spots and amber eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors:(6-8 needed)**

Rustheart- A dark red and thin tom with blazing green eyes.

Apprentice,Wildpaw

Whitebird- A white tom with brown socks and tail. Has amber eyes.

Hollywind-A tan she-cat with yellow eyes.

 **Apprentices:(3-4 needed)**

Wildpaw-A dark brown tom with a golden brown underbelly and yellow eyes.

Rabbitpaw- A pure white, fluffy tom with green eyes.

 **Queens:(2-3 needed):**

 **Kits:(5-6 needed):**

 **Elders(1-4 needed):**

 _ **Thunderclan**_

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors(9-10 needed):**

WolfCry-small light grey tom with a white muzzle and green eyes.

 **Apprentices(3-4 needed):**

 **Queens(3-4 needed):**

 **Kits(4-6):**

 **Elders(2-4):**

 _ **Riverclan**_

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors(8-9 needed):**

 **Apprentices(4-5 needed):**

 **Queens(2-4 needed):**

 **Kits(4-7 needed):**

 **Elders(2-4 needed):**

* * *

 _ **Form:**_

Name:(including warrior name)

Clan:

Rank:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:(Remember to include their opinion on homosexuals and bisexuals)

Sexuality:

Family/Mate:

Main role?:(only one try per person)

Other:


	2. Chapter 2

**So these are the OC's that I have gotten so far. I still need a lot more so send them in.**

 _"Being color blind isn't as bad as most people say, in fact its worse. I don't admire the light grey sky, I don't see the beauty in a_ _meadow full of different grey flowers, and I don't fawn over a kit's gorgeous light grey eyes or beautiful grey and white pelt. Its all the same to me..."_

 **The story's main clans are ShadowClan and Windclan, Shadowclan is the only clan that still hasn't excepted that toms can like toms and that she-cats can like she-cats. The other three clans have already excepted it. All four clans will have "screen time" but most of the story will take place in Wind and Shadow.**

 **I am in need of cats in all clans and some supporting characters, here is the list of mains that I have/need:(you can only try to submit one main character)**

 _ **Shadowclan:**_

 **Main:Brownpaw**

 **Brownpaw's best friend 1:Foxpaw**

 **Brownpaw's best friend 2:Leafpaw**

 **Brownpaw's little sister: Ferretkit**

 **Brownpaw's father and mother: Both needed (must be homophobic)**

 **Brownpaw's brother: Needed (must be homophobic)**

 **Brownpaw's mentor: Mosseyes**

 **Foxpaw's father and the leader: Needed(must be homophobic)**

 **Foxpaw's mentor: Needed**

 _ **Windclan:**_

 **Main: Wildpaw**

 **Wildpaw's best friend: Rabbitpaw**

 **Rabbitpaw's sister: Heatherpaw**

 **Wildpaw's mother and father: Needed**

 **Wildpaw's mentor: Rustheart**

 **Rabbitpaw's mentor:Needed**

 **Rabbitpaw's mother and father: Both Needed**

 _ **Shadowclan**_

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine cat:**

 **Warriors:(4-6 needed)**

Darkpelt-Large dark grey tom with light grey markings on his face and yellow eyes

Mosseyes: Light grey tom with black ears, socks and ears. Has leaf green eyes.

Apprentice, Brownpaw

Rosepelt-Red she-cat with white socks and muzzle. Has amber eyes.

Skywing-light grey she-cat with black speckles and blue eyes.(Mama Skittle)

Apprentice,Featherpaw

Pinefang-brown tom with blue-green eyes.(Pikawarriorcat)

Apprentice, Leafpaw

Goldenmask-Black she-cat with half of her face being gold, gold paws, and a gold tipped tail. Has amber eyes.

Apprentice, Nightpaw

 **Apprentices(1-2 needed)**

Brownpaw-Light brown tom with a darker brown undertone,black socks, one black ear and his tail tip is eyes

Foxpaw-Pure black tom with black eyes

Featherpaw- Light brown tom with dark brown and black spots. Green eyes.

Ashpaw-Dark grey tom with a splotch of light grey and green eyes.(Mama Skittle)

Nightpaw-Black furred she-cat with a splash of white on her tail and light green eyes.(Mama Skittle)

Leafpaw-Pretty light brown tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes.(Pikawarriorcat)

 **Queens(2-3 needed):**

 **Kits(4-5 needed):**

Ferretkit-black she cat with brown patches,one brown rear leg, one brown front paw and bright blue eyes.

 **Elders(1-4 needed):**

 _ **Windclan**_

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

Snakescale: Slightly larger then normal tan tom with light brown spots and amber eyes.

Apprentice, Heatherpaw

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors:(6-8 needed)**

Rustheart- A dark red and thin tom with blazing green eyes.

Apprentice,Wildpaw

Whitebird- A white tom with brown socks and tail. Has amber eyes.

Hollywind-A tan she-cat with yellow eyes.

 **Apprentices:(2-3 needed)**

Wildpaw-A dark brown tom with a golden brown underbelly and yellow eyes.

Rabbitpaw- A pure white, fluffy tom with green eyes.

Heatherpaw-Leggy light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.(Featherfall's Lullaby)

 **Queens:(2-3 needed):**

 **Kits:(5-6 needed):**

 **Elders(1-4 needed):**

 _ **Thunderclan**_

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors(9-10 needed):**

WolfCry-small light grey tom with a white muzzle and green eyes.

Brackenspots-Pretty,fluffy white she-cat with blue-green eyes.(Pikawarriorcat)

 **Apprentices(3-4 needed):**

 **Queens(3-4 needed):**

 **Kits(4-6):**

 **Elders(2-4):**

 _ **Riverclan**_

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors(8-9 needed):**

 **Apprentices(4-5 needed):**

 **Queens(2-4 needed):**

 **Kits(4-7 needed):**

 **Elders(2-4 needed):**

* * *

 _ **Form:**_

Name:(including warrior name)

Clan:

Rank:(add age if kit or apprentice)

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:(Remember to include their opinion on homosexuals and bisexuals)

Sexuality:

Family/Mate:

Main role?:(only one try per person)

Other:


	3. Chapter 3

**So these are the OC's that I have gotten so far. I still need a lot more so send them in.**

 _"Do you want to know about my best friend for life? Well his name is Foxpaw. Foxpaw is a sarcastic cold rebel who isn't afraid to express his feelings, and I love him for being who he is. His dad on the other hand...His dad could wish that he never_ _existed"_

 **The story's main clans are ShadowClan and Windclan, Shadowclan is the only clan that still hasn't excepted that toms can like toms and that she-cats can like she-cats. The other three clans have already excepted it. All four clans will have "screen time" but most of the story will take place in Wind and Shadow.**

 **I am in need of cats in all clans and some supporting characters, here is the list of mains that I have/need:(you can only try to submit one main character)**

 _ **Shadowclan:**_

 **Main:Brownpaw**

 **Brownpaw's best friend 1:Foxpaw**

 **Brownpaw's best friend 2:Leafpaw**

 **Brownpaw's little sister: Ebonykit**

 **Brownpaw's father and mother: Both needed (must be homophobic)**

 **Brownpaw's brother: Needed (must be homophobic)**

 **Brownpaw's mentor: Mosseyes**

 **Foxpaw's father and the leader: Needed(must be homophobic)**

 **Foxpaw's mentor: Needed**

 _ **Windclan:**_

 **Main: Wildpaw**

 **Wildpaw's best friend: Rabbitpaw**

 **Rabbitpaw's sister: Heatherpaw**

 **Wildpaw's mother and father: Needed**

 **Wildpaw's mentor: Rustheart**

 **Rabbitpaw's mentor:Thornfrost**

 **Rabbitpaw's mother and father: Both Needed**

 _ **Shadowclan**_

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine cat:**

Apprentice,Cygnuspaw

 **Warriors:(4-6 needed)**

Darkpelt-Large dark grey tom with light grey markings on his face and yellow eyes

Apprentice, Ashpaw

Mosseyes: Light grey tom with black ears, socks and ears. Has leaf green eyes.

Apprentice, Brownpaw

Rosepelt-Red she-cat with white socks and muzzle. Has amber eyes.

Skywing-light grey she-cat with black speckles and blue eyes.(Mama Skittle)

Apprentice,Featherpaw

Pinefang-brown tom with blue-green eyes.(Pikawarriorcat)

Apprentice, Leafpaw

Goldenmask-Black she-cat with half of her face being gold, gold paws, and a gold tipped tail. Has amber eyes.

Apprentice, Nightpaw

 **Apprentices(1 needed only for Brownpaws brother)**

Brownpaw-Light brown tom with a darker brown undertone,black socks, one black ear and his tail tip is eyes

Foxpaw-Pure black tom with black eyes

Featherpaw- Light brown tom with dark brown and black spots. Green eyes.

Ashpaw-Dark grey tom with a splotch of light grey and green eyes.(Mama Skittle)

Nightpaw-Black furred she-cat with a splash of white on her tail and light green eyes.(Mama Skittle)

Leafpaw-Pretty light brown tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes.(Pikawarriorcat)

Cygnuspaw-A slightly curly black furred she cat with white spots on her muzzle and paws. She has orange-yellow eyes. (xXBLOODBATH FEVERXx)

 **Queens(2-3 needed):**

 **Kits(4-5 needed):**

Ebonykit-black she cat with brown patches,one brown rear leg, one brown front paw and bright blue eyes.

 **Elders(1-4 needed):**

Snakespeck-A dark grey ragged she-cat with green eyes.(SleepyGhosty)

 _ **Windclan**_

 **Leader:**

Scarletstar-A deep red she-cat with black socks, a black muzzle, black ears, and amber eyes.(Scarletfang)

 **Deputy:**

Snakescale: Slightly larger then normal tan tom with light brown spots and amber eyes.

Apprentice, Heatherpaw

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors:(2-3 needed)**

Rustheart- A dark red and thin tom with blazing green eyes.

Apprentice,Wildpaw

Whitebird- A white tom with brown socks and tail. Has amber eyes.

Hollywind-A tan she-cat with yellow eyes.

Dawnpelt-Black she-cat with tan paws, tail, and underbelly. She has amber eyes.(Scarletfang)

Thornfrost-A golden-brown mottled tom with white paws and blue eyes.(SleepyGhosty)

Apprentice, Rabbitpaw

Longleg-A large tan tom with abnormally long legs and blue-grey eyes.(Scarletfang)

Fallowfern- light grey she-cat with blue mask,socks,ears, and tail tip. Has dark green eyes.(Toto Owns You)

 **Apprentices:(2-3 needed)**

Wildpaw-A dark brown tom with a golden brown underbelly and yellow eyes.

Rabbitpaw- A pure white, fluffy tom with green eyes.

Heatherpaw-Leggy light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.(Featherfall's Lullaby)

 **Queens:(2-3 needed):**

 **Kits:(5-6 needed):**

 **Elders(1-4 needed):**

 _ **Thunderclan**_

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors(7-8 needed):**

Wolfcry-small light grey tom with a white muzzle and green eyes.

Brackenspots-Pretty,fluffy white she-cat with blue-green eyes.(Pikawarriorcat)

 **Apprentices(3-4 needed):**

 **Queens(2-3 needed):**

Emberfang-White she-cat with splashes of ginger and blue eyes.(Kits: Fadekit and Cederkit)(Fadingsoul)

 **Kits(2-4):**

Fadekit-A light grey she-cat with white paws and grey eyes(Fadingsoul)

Cederkit-A all ginger tom with blue eyes.(Fadingsoul)

 **Elders(2-4):**

 _ **Riverclan**_

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors(8-9 needed):**

 **Apprentices(4-5 needed):**

 **Queens(2-4 needed):**

 **Kits(4-7 needed):**

 **Elders(2-4 needed):**

Piketalon-A ginger and white tom with blue eyes.(SleepyGhosty)

* * *

 _ **Form:**_

Name:(including warrior name)

Clan:

Rank:(add age if kit or apprentice)

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:(Remember to include their opinion on homosexuals and bisexuals)

Sexuality:

Family/Mate:

Main role?:(only one try per person)

Other:


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone who submitted cats. Shadowclan is almost full. I still need cats for the other three clans.**

 _"My siblings, what can I say about them. Ebonykit is the most amazing little sister and I hope she stays as bubbly and accepting as she is now. And my brother*hiss* I cant even say his name. I wish we weren't related, he and my parents cant accept me for who I am..."_

 **The story's main clans are ShadowClan and Windclan, Shadowclan is the only clan that still hasn't excepted that toms can like toms and that she-cats can like she-cats. The other three clans have already excepted it. All four clans will have "screen time" but most of the story will take place in Wind and Shadow.**

 **I am in need of cats in all clans and some supporting characters, here is the list of mains that I have/need:(you can only try to submit one main character)**

 _ **Shadowclan:**_

 **Main:Brownpaw**

 **Brownpaw's best friend 1:Foxpaw**

 **Brownpaw's best friend 2:Leafpaw**

 **Brownpaw's little sister: Ebonykit**

 **Brownpaw's father and mother: Both needed (must be homophobic)**

 **Brownpaw's brother: Redpaw**

 **Brownpaw's mentor: Mosseyes**

 **Foxpaw's father and the leader: Needed(must be homophobic)**

 **Foxpaw's mentor: Needed**

 _ **Windclan:**_

 **Main: Wildpaw**

 **Wildpaw's best friend: Rabbitpaw**

 **Rabbitpaw's sister: Heatherpaw**

 **Wildpaw's mother and father: Needed**

 **Wildpaw's mentor: Rustheart**

 **Rabbitpaw's mentor:Thornfrost**

 **Rabbitpaw's mother and father: Both Needed**

 _ **Shadowclan**_

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

Rainclaw- A large,muscular grey tom with yellow eyes.(Stormstar)

Apprentice,Redpaw

 **Medicine cat:**

Willowfern-Grey and white she-cat with green eyes(Stormstar)

Apprentice,Cygnuspaw

 **Warriors:(2 needed must be Brownpaw father and Foxpaw's mentor)**

Darkpelt-Large dark grey tom with light grey markings on his face and yellow eyes

Apprentice, Ashpaw

Mosseyes: Light grey tom with black ears, socks and ears. Has leaf green eyes.

Apprentice, Brownpaw

Rosepelt-Red she-cat with white socks and muzzle. Has amber eyes.

Skywing-light grey she-cat with black speckles and blue eyes.(Mama Skittle)

Apprentice,Featherpaw

Pinefang-brown tom with blue-green eyes.(Pikawarriorcat)

Apprentice, Leafpaw

Goldenmask-Black she-cat with half of her face being gold, gold paws, and a gold tipped tail. Has amber eyes.

Apprentice, Nightpaw

Snaketail-A tan and white tom with a black tipped tail and a black diamond on his green eyes.(Raven Wing20)

Birchleaf-White and black tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes.(Flameheart15)

Bluelight-Blue-black she-cat with smooth fur and a white ear.(Flowerpool)

 **Apprentices(closed)**

Brownpaw-Light brown tom with a darker brown undertone,black socks, one black ear and his tail tip is black. Has green eyes.

Foxpaw-Pure black tom with black eyes

Featherpaw- Light brown tom with dark brown and black spots. Green eyes.

Ashpaw-Dark grey tom with a splotch of light grey and green eyes.(Mama Skittle)

Nightpaw-Black furred she-cat with a splash of white on her tail and light green eyes.(Mama Skittle)

Leafpaw-Pretty light brown tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes.(Pikawarriorcat)

Cygnuspaw-A slightly curly black furred she cat with white spots on her muzzle and paws. She has orange-yellow eyes.(xXBLOODBATH FEVERXx)

Redpaw-Fluffy red-brown tom with green eyes.(Flowerpool)

 **Queens(1 needed must be Brownpaw and Ebonykits mother):**

Duskvapor-A creamy tan she-cat with the tips of her toes, tail, ears and muzzle being white. She has ice blue eyes.(Raven Wing20)

Leapordshade-Long black she cat with stern green eyes(Kits:Tigerkit and Blackkit)(Stormstar)

 **Kits(3 needed):**

Ebonykit-black she cat with brown patches,one brown rear leg, one brown front paw and bright blue eyes.

Tigerkit-A black furred tom with faint tabby markings and green eyes(Stormstar)

Blackkit-A black furred she cat with dark tabby markings and yellow eyes.(Stormstar)

 **Elders(1-3 needed):**

Snakespeck-A dark grey ragged she-cat with green eyes.(SleepyGhosty)

 _ **Windclan**_

 **Leader:**

Scarletstar-A deep red she-cat with black socks, a black muzzle, black ears, and amber eyes.(Scarletfang)

 **Deputy:**

Snakescale: Slightly larger then normal tan tom with light brown spots and amber eyes.

Apprentice, Heatherpaw

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors:(3-4 needed)**

Rustheart- A dark red and thin tom with blazing green eyes.

Apprentice,Wildpaw

Whitebird- A white tom with brown socks and tail. Has amber eyes.

Hollywind-A tan she-cat with yellow eyes.

Dawnpelt-Black she-cat with tan paws, tail, and underbelly. She has amber eyes.(Scarletfang)

Thornfrost-A golden-brown mottled tom with white paws and blue eyes.(SleepyGhosty)

Apprentice, Rabbitpaw

Longleg-A large tan tom with abnormally long legs and blue-grey eyes.(Scarletfang)

Fallowfern- light grey she-cat with blue mask,socks,ears, and tail tip. Has dark green eyes.(Toto Owns You)

 **Apprentices:(2-3 needed)**

Wildpaw-A dark brown tom with a golden brown underbelly and yellow eyes.

Rabbitpaw- A pure white, fluffy tom with green eyes.

Heatherpaw-Leggy light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.(Featherfall's Lullaby)

 **Queens:(2-3 needed):**

 **Kits:(5-6 needed):**

 **Elders(1-4 needed):**

 _ **Thunderclan**_

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors(7-8 needed):**

Wolfcry-small light grey tom with a white muzzle and green eyes.

Brackenspots-Pretty,fluffy white she-cat with blue-green eyes.(Pikawarriorcat)

 **Apprentices(3-4 needed):**

 **Queens(2-3 needed):**

Emberfang-White she-cat with splashes of ginger and blue eyes.(Kits: Fadekit and Cederkit)(Fadingsoul)

 **Kits(2-4):**

Fadekit-A light grey she-cat with white paws and grey eyes(Fadingsoul)

Cederkit-A all ginger tom with blue eyes.(Fadingsoul)

 **Elders(2-4):**

 _ **Riverclan**_

 **Leader:**

Wispstar-A wispy black tom with a white muzzle and amber eyes.(Raven Wing20)

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors(4-5 needed):**

Tumblefeather-white she-cat with black patches and bluish-green eyes.(Smokestar)

Nightclaw-A midnight black tom with one blue eye and one green eye.(Raven Wing20)

Duckstrike-A broen tom with a black mask over his eyes. Has amber eyes.(Raven Wing20)

Bluetail-A blue-grey she-cat with one blue eye and one amber eye.(Raven Wing20)

Ravenwing-A black she-cat with a white muzzle and green eyes.(Raven Wing20)

Wolfpelt-A grey tom with amber eyes.(Raven Wing20)

 **Apprentices(4-5 needed):**

 **Queens(2-4 needed):**

 **Kits(4-7 needed):**

 **Elders(closed):**

Goldentooth **-** Black tom with gold patches and amber eyes. Has long misshapen teeth.(Stormstar)

Piketalon-A ginger and white tom with blue eyes.(SleepyGhosty)

* * *

 _ **Form:**_

Name:(including warrior name)

Clan:

Rank:(add age if kit or apprentice)

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:(Remember to include their opinion on homosexuals and bisexuals)

Sexuality:

Family/Mate:(Give description as well)

Main role?:(only one try per person)

Other:


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone who submitted cats. Shadowclan is almost full and Riverclan has full warriors. I still need cats for the other three clans.**

 _"My mentor Mosseyes is strange...He has an obsession with touching other cats muzzles with his tail in their sleep and when fighting he uses these strange sharp movements that don't help in anyway and only make him look weird;and lets not mention his random cuddling. He is the definition of weird but for some reason he is also one of the most sane cats I know..."_

 **The story's main clans are ShadowClan and Windclan, Shadowclan is the only clan that still hasn't excepted that toms can like toms and that she-cats can like she-cats. The other three clans have already accepted it. All four clans will have "screen time" but most of the story will take place in Wind and Shadow.**

 **I am in need of cats in all clans and some supporting characters, here is the list of mains that I have/need:(you can only try to submit one main character)**

 _ **Shadowclan:**_

 **Main:Brownpaw**

 **Brownpaw's best friend 1:Foxpaw**

 **Brownpaw's best friend 2:Leafpaw**

 **Brownpaw's little sister: Ebonykit**

 **Brownpaw's father and mother: Both needed (must be homophobic)**

 **Brownpaw's brother: Redpaw**

 **Brownpaw's mentor: Mosseyes**

 **Foxpaw's father and the leader: Needed(must be homophobic)**

 **Foxpaw's mentor: Graysky**

 _ **Windclan:**_

 **Main: Wildpaw**

 **Wildpaw's best friend: Rabbitpaw**

 **Rabbitpaw's sister: Heatherpaw**

 **Wildpaw's mother and father: Needed**

 **Wildpaw's mentor: Rustheart**

 **Rabbitpaw's mentor:Thornfrost**

 **Rabbitpaw's mother and father: Both Needed**

 _ **Shadowclan**_

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

Rainclaw- A large,muscular grey tom with yellow eyes.(Stormstar)

Apprentice,Redpaw

 **Medicine cat:**

Willowfern-Grey and white she-cat with green eyes(Stormstar)

Apprentice,Cygnuspaw

 **Warriors:(1 needed must be Brownpaw father)**

Darkpelt-Large dark grey tom with light grey markings on his face and yellow eyes

Apprentice, Ashpaw

Mosseyes: Light grey tom with black ears, socks and ears. Has leaf green eyes.

Apprentice, Brownpaw

Rosepelt-Red she-cat with white socks and muzzle. Has amber eyes.

Skywing-light grey she-cat with black speckles and blue eyes.(Mama Skittle)

Apprentice,Featherpaw

Pinefang-brown tom with blue-green eyes.(Pikawarriorcat)

Apprentice, Leafpaw

Goldenmask-Black she-cat with half of her face being gold, gold paws, and a gold tipped tail. Has amber eyes.

Apprentice, Nightpaw

Snaketail-A tan and white tom with a black tipped tail and a black diamond on his green eyes.(Raven Wing20)

Birchleaf-White and black tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes.(Flameheart15)

Bluelight-Blue-black she-cat with smooth fur and a white ear.(Flowerpool)

Graysky-A large,bulky, scarred, tom-like light grey she-cat with darker grey splashes and blue eyes.(forest-winds)

Apprentice,Foxpaw

 **Apprentices(closed)**

Brownpaw-Light brown tom with a darker brown undertone,black socks, one black ear and his tail tip is black. Has green eyes.

Foxpaw-Pure black tom with black eyes

Featherpaw- Light brown tom with dark brown and black spots. Green eyes.

Ashpaw-Dark grey tom with a splotch of light grey and green eyes.(Mama Skittle)

Nightpaw-Black furred she-cat with a splash of white on her tail and light green eyes.(Mama Skittle)

Leafpaw-Pretty light brown tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes.(Pikawarriorcat)

Cygnuspaw-A slightly curly black furred she cat with white spots on her muzzle and paws. She has orange-yellow eyes.(xXBLOODBATH FEVERXx)

Redpaw-Fluffy red-brown tom with green eyes.(Flowerpool)

 **Queens(1 needed must be Brownpaw and Ebonykits mother):**

Duskvapor-A creamy tan she-cat with the tips of her toes, tail, ears and muzzle being white. She has ice blue eyes.(Raven Wing20)

Leapordshade-Long black she cat with stern green eyes(Kits:Tigerkit and Blackkit)(Stormstar)

 **Kits(3 needed):**

Ebonykit-black she cat with brown patches,one brown rear leg, one brown front paw and bright blue eyes.

Tigerkit-A black furred tom with faint tabby markings and green eyes(Stormstar)

Blackkit-A black furred she cat with dark tabby markings and yellow eyes.(Stormstar)

Silentkit-A sleek,white furred tom with a bobbed amber eyes.(forest-winds)

 **Elders(1-3 needed):**

Snakespeck-A dark grey ragged she-cat with green eyes.(SleepyGhosty)

Shadefur-A graying black tom with forest green eyes, a scarred flank and a torn right ear.(Pikawarriorcat)

 _ **Windclan**_

 **Leader:**

Scarletstar-A deep red she-cat with black socks, a black muzzle, black ears, and amber eyes.(Scarletfang)

 **Deputy:**

Snakescale: Slightly larger then normal tan tom with light brown spots and amber eyes.

Apprentice, Heatherpaw

 **Medicine Cat:**

Speckledrose-A brown,white, and ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.(Raven Wing20)

 **Warriors:(4 needed must be Rabbitpaw's and Wildpaw's parents )**

Rustheart- A dark red and thin tom with blazing green eyes.

Apprentice,Wildpaw

Whitebird- A white tom with brown socks and tail. Has amber eyes.

Hollywind-A tan she-cat with yellow eyes.

Dawnpelt-Black she-cat with tan paws, tail, and underbelly. She has amber eyes.(Scarletfang)

Thornfrost-A golden-brown mottled tom with white paws and blue eyes.(SleepyGhosty)

Apprentice, Rabbitpaw

Longleg-A large tan tom with abnormally long legs and blue-grey eyes.(Scarletfang)

Fallowfern- light grey she-cat with blue mask,socks,ears, and tail tip. Has dark green eyes.(Toto Owns You)

Sharptooth-A black tom with light grey stripes and yellow eyes.(Raven Wing20)

 **Apprentices:(2-3 needed)**

Wildpaw-A dark brown tom with a golden brown underbelly and yellow eyes.

Rabbitpaw- A pure white, fluffy tom with green eyes.

Heatherpaw-Leggy light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.(Featherfall's Lullaby)

 **Queens:(2 needed):**

Sedgefoot-A large footed, grey and white she-cat with light green eyes.(Kit:Jumpkit)(Pikawarriorcat)

 **Kits:(4-5 needed):**

Jumpkit-Pale grey she-cat with light green eyes.(Pikawarriorcat)

 **Elders(1-4 needed):**

 _ **Thunderclan**_

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

Silversnow-Silvery-white she-cat with blue eyes.(replacement for Sunblaze)

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors(6 needed):**

Wolfcry-small light grey tom with a white muzzle and green eyes.

Brackenspots-Pretty,fluffy white she-cat with blue-green eyes.(Pikawarriorcat)

Skystorm-White tom with grey paws and blue eyes.(Firewing07)

 **Apprentices(3-4 needed):**

 **Queens(2 needed):**

Emberfang-White she-cat with splashes of ginger and blue eyes.(Kits: Fadekit and Cederkit)(Fadingsoul)

Sunblaze-Golden tabby she-cat with green eyes.(Kits:Lightningkit and Cloudkit)(Firewing07)

 **Kits(1 open):**

Fadekit-A light grey she-cat with white paws and grey eyes(Fadingsoul)

Cederkit-A all ginger tom with blue eyes.(Fadingsoul)

Birchkit-A white tom with black paws,ears and tail tip. Has amber eyes.(forest-winds)

Lightningkit-Dark grey tom with blue eyes.(Firewing07)

Cloudkit-White she-cat with green eyes.(Firewing07)

 **Elders(2-4):**

 _ **Riverclan**_

 **Leader:**

Wispstar-A wispy black tom with a white muzzle and amber eyes.(Raven Wing20)

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine Cat:**

Ripplesong-Light grey she-cat with a black tipped tail. Has one blue eye and one white,blinded,eye.(a thousand fallen stars)

 **Warriors(closed):**

Tumblefeather-white she-cat with black patches and bluish-green eyes.(Smokestar)

Nightclaw-A midnight black tom with one blue eye and one green eye.(Raven Wing20)

Duckstrike-A brown tom with a black mask over his eyes. Has amber eyes.(Raven Wing20)

Bluetail-A blue-grey she-cat with one blue eye and one amber eye.(Raven Wing20)

Ravenwing-A black she-cat with a white muzzle and green eyes.(Raven Wing20)

Wolfpelt-A grey tom with amber eyes.(Raven Wing20)

Stormsky-Dark grey tom with darker grey stripes and amber eyes.(ShadowWolf157)

Willowtail-Grey she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes.(a thousand fallen stars)

Troutfur-Brown tom with blue eyes.(a thousand fallen stars)

Mosswhisker-Black and white she-cat with blue eyes.(a thousand fallen stars)

Birdwing-A fluffy cream she-cat with darker stripes. has burning blue eyes.(forest-winds)

 **Apprentices(4-5 needed):**

 **Queens(2-3 needed):**

Flowerstep-Dark brown she-cat with white paws and amber eyes.(Kit:Flashkit)(ShadowWolf157)

 **Kits(4-5 needed):**

Flashkit-A light brown tom with darker brown stripes on his back,has a white belly and amber eyes.(ShadowWolf157)

Willowkit-White she-cat with blue eyes.(Willowleaf)

 **Elders(closed):**

Goldentooth **-** Black tom with gold patches and amber eyes. Has long misshapen teeth.(Stormstar)

Piketalon-A ginger and white tom with blue eyes.(SleepyGhosty)

* * *

 _ **Form:**_

Name:(including warrior name)

Clan:

Rank:(add age if kit or apprentice)

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:(Remember to include their opinion on homosexuals and bisexuals)

Sexuality:

Family/Mate:(Give description as well)

Main role?:(only one try per person)

Other:


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone who submitted cats. Shadowclan is almost full and Riverclan has full warriors. I still need cats for the other three clans.**

 _"My other best friend's name is Leafpaw. We weren't friends until after she became an apprentice when I was 5 moons old and offered to teach me some battle moves...She was the only apprentice to ever pay attention to me. After that day we just sorta connected in a way;every time she learned a new move she would teach it to me and sometimes Foxpaw, that is if he decided to award her with his attention..."_

 _(Here's a peak at what Wildpaw thinks of Rustheart since I love his charecter and because why not)_

 _"Rustheart...Rustheart is possibly the scariest and prettiest cat that I know,yes he insists on being called pretty. One minute he loves you and attack you to near death with his care and "never ending" love,and the next minute he is cussing you out and you can see a raging fire in his he has Snakescale to help control his anger but them two together just makes me want to puke; Rustheart acts all sexy and possessive while he's around and Snakescale just showers him in compliments and care...But still I can't seem to think of a better mentor to push me through my apprentice days and deal with my never ending energy."_

 **The story's main clans are ShadowClan and Windclan, Shadowclan is the only clan that still hasn't excepted that toms can like toms and that she-cats can like she-cats. The other three clans have already accepted it. All four clans will have "screen time" but most of the story will take place in Wind and Shadow.**

 **I am in need of cats in all clans and some supporting characters, here is the list of mains that I have/need:(you can only try to submit one main character)**

 _ **Shadowclan:**_

 **Main:Brownpaw**

 **Brownpaw's best friend 1:Foxpaw**

 **Brownpaw's best friend 2:Leafpaw**

 **Brownpaw's little sister: Ebonykit**

 **Brownpaw's father and mother: Both needed (must be homophobic)**

 **Brownpaw's brother: Redpaw**

 **Brownpaw's mentor: Mosseyes**

 **Foxpaw's father and the leader: Needed(must be homophobic)**

 **Foxpaw's mentor: Graysky**

 _ **Windclan:**_

 **Main: Wildpaw**

 **Wildpaw's best friend: Rabbitpaw**

 **Rabbitpaw's sister: Heatherpaw**

 **Wildpaw's mother and father: Needed**

 **Wildpaw's mentor: Rustheart**

 **Rabbitpaw's mentor:Thornfrost**

 **Rabbitpaw's mother and father: Both Needed**

 _ **Shadowclan**_

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

Rainclaw- A large,muscular grey tom with yellow eyes.(Stormstar)

Apprentice,Redpaw

 **Medicine cat:**

Willowfern-Grey and white she-cat with green eyes(Stormstar)

Apprentice,Cygnuspaw

 **Warriors:(1 needed must be Brownpaw father)**

Darkpelt-Large dark grey tom with light grey markings on his face and yellow eyes

Apprentice, Ashpaw

Mosseyes: Light grey tom with black ears, socks and rings around his eyes. Has leaf green eyes.

Apprentice, Brownpaw

Rosepelt-Red she-cat with white socks and muzzle. Has amber eyes.

Skywing-light grey she-cat with black speckles and blue eyes.(Mama Skittle)

Apprentice,Featherpaw

Pinefang-brown tom with blue-green eyes and long front teeth.(Pikawarriorcat)

Apprentice, Leafpaw

Goldenmask-Black she-cat with half of her face being gold, gold paws, and a gold tipped tail. Has amber eyes.

Apprentice, Nightpaw

Snaketail-A tan and white tom with a black tipped tail and a black diamond on his green eyes.(Raven Wing20)

Birchleaf-White and black tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes.(Flameheart15)

Bluelight-Blue-black she-cat with smooth fur and a white ear.(Flowerpool)

Graysky-A large,bulky, scarred, tom-like light grey she-cat with darker grey splashes and blue eyes.(forest-winds)

Apprentice,Foxpaw

 **Apprentices(closed)**

Brownpaw-Light brown tom with a darker brown undertone,black socks, one black ear and his tail tip is black. Has green eyes.

Foxpaw-Pure black tom with black eyes

Featherpaw- Light brown tom with dark brown and black spots. Green eyes.

Ashpaw-Dark grey tom with a splotch of light grey and green eyes.(Mama Skittle)

Nightpaw-Black furred she-cat with a splash of white on her tail and light green eyes.(Mama Skittle)

Leafpaw-Pretty light brown tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes.(Pikawarriorcat)

Cygnuspaw-A slightly curly black furred she cat with white spots on her muzzle and paws. She has orange-yellow eyes.(xXBLOODBATH FEVERXx)

Redpaw-Fluffy red-brown tom with green eyes.(Flowerpool)

 **Queens(1 needed must be Brownpaw and Ebonykits mother):**

Duskvapor-A creamy tan she-cat with the tips of her toes, tail, ears and muzzle being white. She has ice blue eyes.(Raven Wing20)

Leapordshade-Long black she cat with stern green eyes(Kits:Tigerkit and Blackkit)(Stormstar)

 **Kits(3 needed):**

Ebonykit-black she cat with brown patches,one brown rear leg, one brown front paw and bright blue eyes.

Tigerkit-A black furred tom with faint tabby markings and green eyes(Stormstar)

Blackkit-A black furred she cat with dark tabby markings and yellow eyes.(Stormstar)

Silentkit-A sleek,white furred tom with a bobbed amber eyes.(forest-winds)

 **Elders(1-3 needed):**

Snakespeck-A dark grey ragged she-cat with green eyes.(SleepyGhosty)

Shadefur-A graying black tom with forest green eyes, a scarred flank and a torn right ear.(Pikawarriorcat)

 _ **Windclan**_

 **Leader:**

Scarletstar-A deep red she-cat with black socks, a black muzzle, black ears, and amber eyes.(Scarletfang)

 **Deputy:**

Snakescale: Slightly larger then normal tan tom with light brown spots and amber eyes.

Apprentice, Heatherpaw

 **Medicine Cat:**

Speckledrose-A brown,white, and ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.(Raven Wing20)

 **Warriors:(4 needed must be Rabbitpaw's and Wildpaw's parents )**

Rustheart- A dark red and thin tom with blazing green eyes.

Apprentice,Wildpaw

Whitebird- A white tom with brown socks and tail. Has amber eyes.

Hollywind-A tan she-cat with yellow eyes.

Dawnpelt-Black she-cat with tan paws, tail, and underbelly. She has amber eyes.(Scarletfang)

Thornfrost-A golden-brown mottled tom with white paws and blue eyes.(SleepyGhosty)

Apprentice, Rabbitpaw

Longleg-A large tan tom with abnormally long legs and blue-grey eyes.(Scarletfang)

Fallowfern- light grey she-cat with blue mask,socks,ears, and tail tip. Has dark green eyes.(Toto Owns You)

Sharptooth-A black tom with light grey stripes and yellow eyes.(Raven Wing20)

 **Apprentices:(1 needed)**

Wildpaw-A dark brown tom with a golden brown underbelly and yellow eyes.

Rabbitpaw- A pure white, fluffy tom with green eyes.

Heatherpaw-Leggy light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.(Featherfall's Lullaby)

Slashpaw-Large dark brown almost black tabby tom with amber eyes and long front claws.(Pikawarriorcat)

Ratpaw-Brown she-cat with amber eyes and sharp claws.(Pikawarriorcat)

 **Queens:(2 needed):**

Sedgefoot-A large footed, grey and white she-cat with light green eyes.(Kit:Jumpkit)(Pikawarriorcat)

Seedwhisker-A dark grey she-cat with a white stomach and white stripes. Has green eyes and long whiskers.(Kits:Bluekit and Emberkit)(Pikawarriorcat)

 **Kits:(3-4 needed):**

Jumpkit-Pale grey she-cat with light green eyes.(Pikawarriorcat)

Bluekit-Blue-grey she-cat with amber eyes.(Pikawarriorcat)

Emberkit-Russet and ginger swirled she-cat with yellow eyes.(Pikawarriorcat)

 **Elders(1-4 needed):**

 _ **Thunderclan**_

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

Silversnow-Silvery-white she-cat with blue eyes.(replacement for Sunblaze)

 **Medicine Cat:**

Seedtail-A white splotched tom with a stubby tail and green eyes.(Flameheart15)

 **Warriors(6 needed):**

Wolfcry-Small light grey tom with a white muzzle and green eyes.

Brackenspots-Pretty,fluffy white she-cat with blue-green eyes.(Pikawarriorcat)

Skystorm-White tom with grey paws and blue eyes.(Firewing07)

Gingerspice-A dark ginger she-cat with brown and white speckles around her one blue and one green eye.(Raven Wing20)

Shrewspeck-A brown tom with white specks and amber eyes(Raven Wing20)

 **Apprentices(3-4 needed):**

 **Queens(2 needed):**

Emberfang-White she-cat with splashes of ginger and blue eyes.(Kits: Fadekit and Cederkit)(Fadingsoul)

Sunblaze-Golden tabby she-cat with green eyes.(Kits:Lightningkit and Cloudkit)(Firewing07)

 **Kits(1 open):**

Fadekit-A light grey she-cat with white paws and grey eyes(Fadingsoul)

Cederkit-A all ginger tom with blue eyes.(Fadingsoul)

Birchkit-A white tom with black paws,ears and tail tip. Has amber eyes.(forest-winds)

Lightningkit-Dark grey tom with blue eyes.(Firewing07)

Cloudkit-White she-cat with green eyes.(Firewing07)

 **Elders(2-4):**

 _ **Riverclan**_

 **Leader:**

Wispstar-A wispy black tom with a white muzzle and amber eyes.(Raven Wing20)

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine Cat:**

Ripplesong-Light grey she-cat with a black tipped tail. Has one blue eye and one white,blinded,eye.(a thousand fallen stars)

 **Warriors(closed):**

Tumblefeather-white she-cat with black patches and bluish-green eyes.(Smokestar)

Nightclaw-A midnight black tom with one blue eye and one green eye.(Raven Wing20)

Duckstrike-A brown tom with a black mask over his eyes. Has amber eyes.(Raven Wing20)

Bluetail-A blue-grey she-cat with one blue eye and one amber eye.(Raven Wing20)

Ravenwing-A black she-cat with a white muzzle and green eyes.(Raven Wing20)

Wolfpelt-A grey tom with amber eyes.(Raven Wing20)

Apprentice,Nightpaw

Stormsky-Dark grey tom with darker grey stripes and amber eyes.(ShadowWolf157)

Willowtail-Grey she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes.(a thousand fallen stars)

Troutfur-Brown tom with blue eyes.(a thousand fallen stars)

Mosswhisker-Black and white she-cat with blue eyes.(a thousand fallen stars)

Birdwing-A fluffy cream she-cat with darker stripes. has burning blue eyes.(forest-winds)

 **Apprentices(3-4 needed):**

Nightpaw-A small fluffy black she-cat with amber eyes.(Moonbeam141)

 **Queens(2-3 needed):**

Flowerstep-Dark brown she-cat with white paws and amber eyes.(Kit:Flashkit)(ShadowWolf157)

 **Kits(4-5 needed):**

Flashkit-A light brown tom with darker brown stripes on his back,has a white belly and amber eyes.(ShadowWolf157)

Willowkit-White she-cat with blue eyes.(Willowleaf)

 **Elders(closed):**

Goldentooth **-** Black tom with gold patches and amber eyes. Has long misshapen teeth.(Stormstar)

Piketalon-A ginger and white tom with blue eyes.(SleepyGhosty)

* * *

 _ **Form:**_

Name:(including warrior name)

Clan:

Rank:(add age if kit or apprentice)

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:(Remember to include their opinion on homosexuals and bisexuals)

Sexuality:

Family/Mate:(Give description as well)

Main role?:(only one try per person)

Other:


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone who submitted cats. Shadowclan only needs Brownpaw's father and an elder, Riverclan has full warriors, and Windclan is nearly full. I still need cats the other clans and remember that I still have two main spots open for Windclan.**

 _"I don't know why but recently I've felt like someone is always watching...It's like a shadow that just won't leave me alone. I'm trying to ignore it but I just can't. Thankfully when Foxpaw or Leafpaw are around the feeling of being followed goes away... It's so strange."_

 **The story's main clans are ShadowClan and Windclan, Shadowclan is the only clan that still hasn't excepted that toms can like toms and that she-cats can like she-cats. The other three clans have already accepted it. All four clans will have "screen time" but most of the story will take place in Wind and Shadow.**

 **I am in need of cats in all clans and some supporting characters, here is the list of mains that I have/need:(you can only try to submit one main character)**

 _ **Shadowclan:**_

 **Main:Brownpaw**

 **Brownpaw's best friend 1:Foxpaw**

 **Brownpaw's best friend 2:Leafpaw**

 **Brownpaw's little sister: Ebonykit**

 **Brownpaw's father and mother: Still need father, Dawnfeather**

 **Brownpaw's brother: Redpaw**

 **Brownpaw's mentor: Mosseyes**

 **Foxpaw's father and the leader: Oakstar**

 **Foxpaw's mentor: Graysky**

 _ **Windclan:**_

 **Main: Wildpaw**

 **Wildpaw's best friend: Rabbitpaw**

 **Rabbitpaw's sister: Heatherpaw**

 **Wildpaw's mother and father: Thornblaze and Lavendertear**

 **Wildpaw's mentor: Rustheart**

 **Rabbitpaw's mentor:Thornfrost**

 **Rabbitpaw's mother and father: Both Needed**

 _ **Shadowclan**_

 **Leader:**

Oakstar-Russet furred tom with white back paws and yellow eyes.(Morndas Mornings)

 **Deputy:**

Rainclaw- A large,muscular grey tom with yellow eyes.(Stormstar)

Apprentice,Redpaw

 **Medicine cat:**

Willowfern-Grey and white she-cat with green eyes(Stormstar)

Apprentice,Cygnuspaw

 **Warriors:(1 needed must be Brownpaw father)**

Darkpelt-Large dark grey tom with light grey markings on his face and yellow eyes

Apprentice, Ashpaw

Mosseyes: Light grey tom with black ears, socks and rings around his eyes. Has leaf green eyes.

Apprentice, Brownpaw

Rosepelt-Red she-cat with white socks and muzzle. Has amber eyes.

Skywing-light grey she-cat with black speckles and blue eyes.(Mama Skittle)

Apprentice,Featherpaw

Pinefang-brown tom with blue-green eyes and long front teeth.(Pikawarriorcat)

Apprentice, Leafpaw

Goldenmask-Black she-cat with half of her face being gold, gold paws, and a gold tipped tail. Has amber eyes.

Apprentice, Nightpaw

Snaketail-A tan and white tom with a black tipped tail and a black diamond on his green eyes.(Raven Wing20)

Birchleaf-White and black tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes.(Flameheart15)

Bluelight-Blue-black she-cat with smooth fur and a white ear.(Flowerpool)

Graysky-A large,bulky, scarred, tom-like light grey she-cat with darker grey splashes and blue eyes.(forest-winds)

Apprentice,Foxpaw

 **Apprentices(closed)**

Brownpaw-Light brown tom with a darker brown undertone,black socks, one black ear and his tail tip is black. Has green eyes.

Foxpaw-Pure black tom with black eyes.

Featherpaw- Light copper brown tom with darker brown and black spots. Green eyes.

Ashpaw-Dark grey tom with a splotch of light grey and green eyes.(Mama Skittle)

Nightpaw-Black furred she-cat with a splash of white on her tail and light green eyes.(Mama Skittle)

Leafpaw-Pretty light brown tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes.(Pikawarriorcat)

Cygnuspaw-A slightly curly black furred she cat with white spots on her muzzle and paws. She has orange-yellow eyes.(xXBLOODBATH FEVERXx)

Redpaw-Fluffy red-brown tom with green eyes.(Flowerpool)

 **Queens(closed):**

Duskvapor-A creamy tan she-cat with the tips of her toes, tail, ears and muzzle being white. She has ice blue eyes.(Raven Wing20)

Leapordshade-Long black she cat with stern green eyes(Kits:Tigerkit and Blackkit)(Adopted kit:Silentkit)(Stormstar)

Dawnfeather-Light grey she-cat with brown paws and green eyes.(Kit:Ebonykit)(Silverheart)

 **Kits(closed):**

Ebonykit-black she cat with brown patches,one brown rear leg, one brown front paw and bright blue eyes with green flecks.

Tigerkit-A black furred tom with faint tabby markings and green eyes(Stormstar)

Blackkit-A black furred she cat with dark tabby markings and yellow eyes.(Stormstar)

Silentkit-A sleek,white furred tom with a bobbed amber eyes.(forest-winds)

 **Elders(1 needed):**

Snakespeck-A dark grey ragged she-cat with green eyes.(SleepyGhosty)

Shadefur-A graying black tom with forest green eyes, a scarred flank and a torn right ear.(Pikawarriorcat)

 _ **Windclan**_

 **Leader:**

Scarletstar-A deep red she-cat with black socks, a black muzzle, black ears, and amber eyes.(Scarletfang)

 **Deputy:**

Snakescale: Slightly larger then normal tan tom with light brown spots and amber eyes.

Apprentice, Heatherpaw

 **Medicine Cat:**

Speckledrose-A brown,white, and ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.(Raven Wing20)

 **Warriors:(2 needed must be Rabbitpaw's parents )**

Rustheart- A dark red and thin tom with blazing green eyes.

Apprentice,Wildpaw

Whitebird- A white tom with brown socks and tail. Has amber eyes.

Hollywind-A tan she-cat with yellow eyes.

Dawnpelt-Black she-cat with tan paws, tail, and underbelly. She has amber eyes.(Scarletfang)

Thornfrost-A golden-brown mottled tom with white paws and blue eyes.(SleepyGhosty)

Apprentice, Rabbitpaw

Longleg-A large tan tom with abnormally long legs and blue-grey eyes.(Scarletfang)

Apprentice,Slashpaw

Fallowfern- light grey she-cat with blue mask,socks,ears, and tail tip. Has dark green eyes.(Toto Owns You)

Sharptooth-A black tom with light grey stripes and yellow eyes.(Raven Wing20)

Thornblaze-Black furred tom with a golden belly,ear tips,and striped amber eyes with gold flecks.(Endless Night)

Lavendertear-Light copper-brown tabby with a white chest,belly, and paws. Has dark blue-purplish eyes.(Endless Night)

 **Apprentices:(1 needed)**

Wildpaw-A dark brown tom with a golden brown underbelly and yellow eyes.

Rabbitpaw- A pure white, fluffy tom with green eyes.

Heatherpaw-Leggy light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.(Featherfall's Lullaby)

Slashpaw-Large dark brown almost black tabby tom with amber eyes and long front claws.(Pikawarriorcat)

Ratpaw-Brown she-cat with amber eyes and sharp claws.(Pikawarriorcat)

 **Queens:(2 needed):**

Sedgefoot-A large footed, grey and white she-cat with light green eyes.(Kit:Jumpkit)(Pikawarriorcat)

Seedwhisker-A dark grey she-cat with a white stomach and white stripes. Has green eyes and long whiskers.(Kits:Bluekit and Emberkit)(Pikawarriorcat)

 **Kits:(3-4 needed):**

Jumpkit-Pale grey she-cat with light green eyes.(Pikawarriorcat)

Bluekit-Blue-grey she-cat with amber eyes.(Pikawarriorcat)

Emberkit-Russet and ginger swirled she-cat with yellow eyes.(Pikawarriorcat)

 **Elders(1-4 needed):**

 _ **Thunderclan**_

 **Leader:**

Cinderstar-Dark grey tom with black flecks and amber eyes.(xEverlastingDarknessx)

 **Deputy:**

Icestorm-White she-cat with a grayish wash and cold blue eyes.(replacement for Sunblaze)(Fairytail)

Apprentice,Whitepaw

 **Medicine Cat:**

Seedtail-A white splotched tom with a stubby tail and green eyes.(Flameheart15)

 **Warriors(4 needed):**

Wolfcry-Small light grey tom with a white muzzle and green eyes.

Apprentice,Lightpaw

Brackenspots-Pretty,fluffy white she-cat with blue-green eyes.(Pikawarriorcat)

Skystorm-White tom with grey paws and blue eyes.(Firewing07)

Apprentice,Treepaw

Gingerspice-A dark ginger she-cat with brown and white speckles around her one blue and one green eye.(Raven Wing20)

Shrewspeck-A brown tom with white specks and amber eyes(Raven Wing20)

Shredear-Slender tan female-like tom with amber eyes and shredded ears.(Pikawarriorcat)

 **Apprentices(1 needed):**

Treepaw-Brown tom with faint tabby markings and dark amber eyes.(Pikawarriorcat)

Needlepaw-Brown she-cat with tabby markings and pine green eyes.(Pikawarriorcat)

Whitepaw-White tom with aggressive dark blue eyes.(OppositeKill)

Lightpaw-White tom with light blue eyes.(Oppositekill)

 **Queens(1 needed):**

Emberfang-White she-cat with splashes of ginger and blue eyes.(Kits: Fadekit and Cederkit)(Fadingsoul)

Sunblaze-Golden tabby she-cat with green eyes.(Kits:Lightningkit and Cloudkit)(Firewing07)

 **Kits(1 open):**

Fadekit-A light grey she-cat with white paws and grey eyes(Fadingsoul)

Cederkit-A all ginger tom with blue eyes.(Fadingsoul)

Birchkit-A white tom with black paws,ears and tail tip. Has amber eyes.(forest-winds)

Lightningkit-Dark grey tom with blue eyes.(Firewing07)

Cloudkit-White she-cat with green eyes.(Firewing07)

 **Elders(2-3):**

Smokebreeze-Light grey she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.(Fairytail)

 _ **Riverclan**_

 **Leader:**

Wispstar-A wispy black tom with a white muzzle and amber eyes.(Raven Wing20)

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine Cat:**

Ripplesong-Light grey she-cat with a black tipped tail. Has one blue eye and one white,blinded,eye.(a thousand fallen stars)

 **Warriors(closed):**

Tumblefeather-white she-cat with black patches and bluish-green eyes.(Smokestar)

Nightclaw-A midnight black tom with one blue eye and one green eye.(Raven Wing20)

Duckstrike-A brown tom with a black mask over his eyes. Has amber eyes.(Raven Wing20)

Bluetail-A blue-grey she-cat with one blue eye and one amber eye.(Raven Wing20)

Ravenwing-A black she-cat with a white muzzle and green eyes.(Raven Wing20)

Wolfpelt-A grey tom with amber eyes.(Raven Wing20)

Apprentice,Nightpaw

Stormsky-Dark grey tom with darker grey stripes and amber eyes.(ShadowWolf157)

Willowtail-Grey she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes.(a thousand fallen stars)

Troutfur-Brown tom with blue eyes.(a thousand fallen stars)

Mosswhisker-Black and white she-cat with blue eyes.(a thousand fallen stars)

Birdwing-A fluffy cream she-cat with darker stripes. has burning blue eyes.(forest-winds)

 **Apprentices(3-4 needed):**

Nightpaw-A small fluffy black she-cat with amber eyes.(Moonbeam141)

 **Queens(2-3 needed):**

Flowerstep-Dark brown she-cat with white paws and amber eyes.(Kit:Flashkit)(ShadowWolf157)

 **Kits(4-5 needed):**

Flashkit-A light brown tom with darker brown stripes on his back,has a white belly and amber eyes.(ShadowWolf157)

Willowkit-White she-cat with blue eyes.(Willowleaf)

 **Elders(closed):**

Goldentooth **-** Black tom with gold patches and amber eyes. Has long misshapen teeth.(Stormstar)

Piketalon-A ginger and white tom with blue eyes.(SleepyGhosty)

* * *

 _ **Form:**_

Name:(including warrior name)

Clan:

Rank:(add age if kit or apprentice)

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:(Remember to include their opinion on homosexuals and bisexuals)

Sexuality:

Family/Mate:(Give description as well)

Main role?:(only one try per person)

Other:


	8. Chapter 8

**I got a lot of cats so I'm updating again!**

 **Thank you everyone who submitted cats. Shadowclan is now full! Riverclan needs two apprentices, a queen or two and a few kits. Windcaln needs Rabbitpaw's parents, an apprentice and an elder or two. Thunderclan needs a warrior, an apprentice and an elder. Once I get all of these I can start writing the story.**

 **Since we are so close to the end I will reveal something through Mosseyes view.**

 _"He's absolutely gorgeous... I wish I could talk to him but I'm just too scared. His voice is melodious and draws me in but I am always able to break away from his siren call before I am drawn to close. Why is it that you must be a tom and from a different clan as well? I wish we were allowed to love who ever we want... I don't know how long I can avoid staring at that tiny tom whom I wish I could call mine"_

 **Try to guess who Mosseyes has fallen for and I'll tell you if you're right.**

 **The story's main clans are ShadowClan and Windclan with a few main supporting characters thrown in Thunderclan and Riverclan, Shadowclan is the only clan that still hasn't excepted that toms can like toms and that she-cats can like she-cats. The other three clans have already accepted it. All four clans will have "screen time" but most of the story will take place in Wind and Shadow.**

 **I am in need of cats in all clans and some supporting characters, here is the list of mains that I have/need:(you can only try to submit one main character)**

 _ **Shadowclan:(Closed)**_

 **Main:Brownpaw**

 **Brownpaw's best friend 1:Foxpaw**

 **Brownpaw's best friend 2:Leafpaw**

 **Brownpaw's little sister: Ebonykit**

 **Brownpaw's father and mother: Muddystripe, Dawnfeather**

 **Brownpaw's brother: Redpaw**

 **Brownpaw's mentor: Mosseyes**

 **Foxpaw's father and the leader: Oakstar**

 **Foxpaw's mentor: Graysky**

 _ **Windclan:**_

 **Main: Wildpaw**

 **Wildpaw's best friend: Rabbitpaw**

 **Rabbitpaw's sister: Heatherpaw**

 **Wildpaw's mother and father: Thornblaze and Lavendertear**

 **Wildpaw's mentor: Rustheart**

 **Rabbitpaw's mentor:Thornfrost**

 **Rabbitpaw's mother and father: Both Needed**

 _ **Shadowclan**_

 **Leader:**

Oakstar-Russet furred tom with white back paws and yellow eyes.(Morndas Mornings)

 **Deputy:**

Rainclaw- A large,muscular grey tom with yellow eyes.(Stormstar)

Apprentice,Redpaw

 **Medicine cat:**

Willowfern-Grey and white she-cat with green eyes(Stormstar)

Apprentice,Cygnuspaw

 **Warriors:(closed)**

Darkpelt-Large dark grey tom with light grey markings on his face and yellow eyes

Apprentice, Ashpaw

Mosseyes: Light grey tom with black ears, socks and rings around his eyes. Has leaf green eyes.

Apprentice, Brownpaw

Rosepelt-Red she-cat with white socks and muzzle. Has amber eyes.

Skywing-light grey she-cat with black speckles and blue eyes.(Mama Skittle)

Apprentice,Featherpaw

Pinefang-brown tom with blue-green eyes and long front teeth.(Pikawarriorcat)

Apprentice, Leafpaw

Goldenmask-Black she-cat with half of her face being gold, gold paws, and a gold tipped tail. Has amber eyes.

Apprentice, Nightpaw

Snaketail-A tan and white tom with a black tipped tail and a black diamond on his green eyes.(Raven Wing20)

Birchleaf-White and black tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes.(Flameheart15)

Bluelight-Blue-black she-cat with smooth fur and a white ear.(Flowerpool)

Graysky-A large,bulky, scarred, tom-like light grey she-cat with darker grey splashes and blue eyes.(forest-winds)

Apprentice,Foxpaw

Muddystripe-Dark brown tom with chestnut stripes and blue eyes.(Morndas Mornings)

 **Apprentices(closed)**

Brownpaw-Light brown tom with a darker brown undertone,black socks, one black ear and his tail tip is black. Has green eyes.

Foxpaw-Pure black tom with black eyes.

Featherpaw- Light copper brown tom with darker brown and black spots. Green eyes.

Ashpaw-Dark grey tom with a splotch of light grey and green eyes.(Mama Skittle)

Nightpaw-Black furred she-cat with a splash of white on her tail and light green eyes.(Mama Skittle)

Leafpaw-Pretty light brown tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes.(Pikawarriorcat)

Cygnuspaw-A slightly curly black furred she cat with white spots on her muzzle and paws. She has orange-yellow eyes.(xXBLOODBATH FEVERXx)

Redpaw-Fluffy red-brown tom with green eyes.(Flowerpool)

 **Queens(closed):**

Duskvapor-A creamy tan she-cat with the tips of her toes, tail, ears and muzzle being white. She has ice blue eyes.(Raven Wing20)

Leapordshade-Long black she cat with stern green eyes(Kits:Tigerkit and Blackkit)(Adopted kit:Silentkit)(Stormstar)

Dawnfeather-Light grey she-cat with brown paws and green eyes.(Kit:Ebonykit)(Silverheart)

 **Kits(closed):**

Ebonykit-black she cat with brown patches,one brown rear leg, one brown front paw and bright blue eyes with green flecks.

Tigerkit-A black furred tom with faint tabby markings and green eyes(Stormstar)

Blackkit-A black furred she cat with dark tabby markings and yellow eyes.(Stormstar)

Silentkit-A sleek,white furred tom with a bobbed amber eyes.(forest-winds)

 **Elders(closed):**

Snakespeck-A dark grey ragged she-cat with green eyes.(SleepyGhosty)

Shadefur-A graying black tom with forest green eyes, a scarred flank and a torn right ear.(Pikawarriorcat)

Clearshade-Cream she-cat with black paws and pale blue blind in one eye.(Morndas Mornings)

 _ **Windclan**_

 **Leader:**

Scarletstar-A deep red she-cat with black socks, a black muzzle, black ears, and amber eyes.(Scarletfang)

 **Deputy:**

Snakescale: Slightly larger then normal tan tom with light brown spots and amber eyes.

Apprentice, Heatherpaw

 **Medicine Cat:**

Speckledrose-A brown,white, and ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.(Raven Wing20)

 **Warriors:(2 needed must be Rabbitpaw's parents )**

Rustheart- A dark red and thin tom with blazing green eyes.

Apprentice,Wildpaw

Whitebird- A small white tom with brown socks and tail. Has amber eyes.

Hollywind-A tan she-cat with yellow eyes.

Dawnpelt-Black she-cat with tan paws, tail, and underbelly. She has amber eyes.(Scarletfang)

Thornfrost-A golden-brown mottled tom with white paws and blue eyes.(SleepyGhosty)

Apprentice, Rabbitpaw

Longleg-A large tan tom with abnormally long legs and blue-grey eyes.(Scarletfang)

Apprentice,Slashpaw

Fallowfern- light grey she-cat with blue mask,socks,ears, and tail tip. Has dark green eyes.(Toto Owns You)

Sharptooth-A black tom with light grey stripes and yellow eyes.(Raven Wing20)

Thornblaze-Black furred tom with a golden belly,ear tips,and striped amber eyes with gold flecks.(Endless Night)

Lavendertear-Light copper-brown tabby with a white chest,belly, and paws. Has dark blue-purplish eyes.(Endless Night)

Hiddenstorm-Medium brown mottled tom with white stripes and blue eyes.(Endless Night)

 **Apprentices:(1 needed)**

Wildpaw-A dark brown tom with a golden brown underbelly and yellow eyes.

Rabbitpaw- A pure white, fluffy tom with green eyes.

Heatherpaw-Leggy light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.(Featherfall's Lullaby)

Slashpaw-Large dark brown almost black tabby tom with amber eyes and long front claws.(Pikawarriorcat)

Ratpaw-Brown she-cat with amber eyes and sharp claws.(Pikawarriorcat)

 **Queens:( closed):**

Sedgefoot-A large footed, grey and white she-cat with light green eyes.(Kit:Jumpkit)(Pikawarriorcat)

Seedwhisker-A dark grey she-cat with a white stomach and white stripes. Has green eyes and long whiskers.(Kits:Bluekit and Emberkit)(Pikawarriorcat)

Hollysnow-Black she-cat with silver-gray splashes and white socks. Has green eyes.(Kits:Littlekit and Darkkit)(Endless Night)

 **Kits:(closed):**

Jumpkit-Pale grey she-cat with light green eyes.(Pikawarriorcat)

Bluekit-Blue-grey she-cat with amber eyes.(Pikawarriorcat)

Emberkit-Russet and ginger swirled she-cat with yellow eyes.(Pikawarriorcat)

Littlekit-Light silver-gray she-cat with ice blue eyes.(Endless Night)

Jumpkit-Dark brown tom with a white tipped tail and yellow eyes.(Endless Night)

 **Elders(1-2 needed):**

Bunnyheart-Pure white tom with pale green eyes and long whiskers(Pikawarriorcat)

 _ **Thunderclan**_

 **Leader:**

Cinderstar-Dark grey tom with black flecks and amber eyes.(xEverlastingDarknessx)

 **Deputy:**

Icestorm-White she-cat with a grayish wash and cold blue eyes.(replacement for Sunblaze)(Fairytail)

Apprentice,Whitepaw

 **Medicine Cat:**

Seedtail-A white splotched tom with a stubby tail and green eyes.(Flameheart15)

 **Warriors(1 needed):**

Wolfcry-Small light grey tom with a white muzzle and green eyes.

Apprentice,Lightpaw

Brackenspots-Pretty,fluffy white she-cat with blue-green eyes.(Pikawarriorcat)

Skystorm-White tom with grey paws and blue eyes.(Firewing07)

Apprentice,Treepaw

Gingerspice-A dark ginger she-cat with brown and white speckles around her one blue and one green eye.(Raven Wing20)

Shrewspeck-A brown tom with white specks and amber eyes(Raven Wing20)

Shredear-Slender tan female-like tom with amber eyes and shredded ears.(Pikawarriorcat)

Scorchstripe-Pale yellow tom with two russet stripes running down his flank. Has green eyes.(Furrystar)

Sparrowclaw-Dark ginger tom with white paws and tail brown eyes.(Furrystar)

Dewfall-Small muscular silver-blue tom with yellow eyes.(Furrystar)

 **Apprentices(1 needed):**

Treepaw-Brown tom with faint tabby markings and dark amber eyes.(Pikawarriorcat)

Needlepaw-Brown she-cat with tabby markings and pine green eyes.(Pikawarriorcat)

Whitepaw-White tom with aggressive dark blue eyes.(OppositeKill)

Lightpaw-White tom with light blue eyes.(Oppositekill)

 **Queens(closed):**

Emberfang-White she-cat with splashes of ginger and blue eyes.(Kits: Fadekit and Cederkit)(Fadingsoul)

Sunblaze-Golden tabby she-cat with green eyes.(Kits:Lightningkit and Cloudkit)(Firewing07)

PebblefurTan she-cat with dark brown and grey yellow eyes.(Kit-Bumblekit)(Furrystar)

 **Kits(closed):**

Fadekit-A light grey she-cat with white paws and grey eyes(Fadingsoul)

Cederkit-A all ginger tom with blue eyes.(Fadingsoul)

Birchkit-A white tom with black paws,ears and tail tip. Has amber eyes.(forest-winds)

Lightningkit-Dark grey tom with blue eyes.(Firewing07)

Cloudkit-White she-cat with green eyes.(Firewing07)

Bumblekit-Pale yellow tabby she-cat with one black ear and green eyes.(Furrystar)

 **Elders(1 needed):**

Smokebreeze-Light grey she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.(Fairytail)

Adderbite-Young golden tabby tom with paralyzed back legs. Has blue eyes.(Valentinecat)

Stumpear-Old tortoiseshell she-cat with a missing ear and green eyes.(Valentinecat)

 _ **Riverclan**_

 **Leader:**

Wispstar-A wispy black tom with a white muzzle and amber eyes.(Raven Wing20)

 **Deputy:**

Stormstrike-agile dark grey tabby tom with a white tail tip and yellow eyes.(Those Dunks)

 **Medicine Cat:**

Ripplesong-Light grey she-cat with a black tipped tail. Has one blue eye and one white,blinded,eye.(a thousand fallen stars)

 **Warriors(closed):**

Tumblefeather-white she-cat with black patches and bluish-green eyes.(Smokestar)

Apprentice,Rockpaw

Nightclaw-A midnight black tom with one blue eye and one green eye.(Raven Wing20)

Duckstrike-A brown tom with a black mask over his eyes. Has amber eyes.(Raven Wing20)

Apprentice,Rockpaw

Bluetail-A blue-grey she-cat with one blue eye and one amber eye.(Raven Wing20)

Ravenwing-A black she-cat with a white muzzle and green eyes.(Raven Wing20)

Wolfpelt-A grey tom with amber eyes.(Raven Wing20)

Apprentice,Nightpaw

Stormsky-Dark grey tom with darker grey stripes and amber eyes.(ShadowWolf157)

Willowtail-Grey she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes.(a thousand fallen stars)

Troutfur-Brown tom with blue eyes.(a thousand fallen stars)

Mosswhisker-Black and white she-cat with blue eyes.(a thousand fallen stars)

Birdwing-A fluffy cream she-cat with darker stripes. has burning blue eyes.(forest-winds)

 **Apprentices(1-2 needed):**

Nightpaw-A small fluffy black she-cat with amber eyes.(Moonbeam141)

Eaglepaw-Chocolate and white tom with blue eyes.(ValentineCat)

Rockpaw-Muscular tan tom with white socks and amber eyes.(ValentineCat)

 **Queens(1-2 needed):**

Flowerstep-Dark brown she-cat with white paws and amber eyes.(Kit:Flashkit)(ShadowWolf157)

Brookpelt-pale brown she-cat with black tabby markings and bright blue eyes.(Kits:Swiftkit,Blossomkit)(Adopted:Reedkit)(Those Dunks)

 **Kits(1-2 needed):**

Flashkit-A light brown tom with darker brown stripes on his back,has a white belly and amber eyes.(ShadowWolf157)

Willowkit-White she-cat with blue eyes.(Willowleaf)

Swiftkit-Lanky silver tom with white paws and chest. Has blue eyes.(Those Dunks)

Blossomkit-Brown and white tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes.(Those Dunks)

Reedkit-Russet and white tom with green eyes.(Those Dunks)

 **Elders(closed):**

Goldentooth **-** Black tom with gold patches and amber eyes. Has long misshapen teeth.(Stormstar)

Piketalon-A ginger and white tom with blue eyes.(SleepyGhosty)

* * *

 _ **Form:**_

Name:(including warrior name)

Clan:

Rank:(add age if kit or apprentice)

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:(Remember to include their opinion on homosexuals and bisexuals)

Sexuality:

Family/Mate:(Give description as well)

Main role?:(only one try per person)

Other:


	9. Chapter 9

***Important:I changed some names because I had more then one Storm or Willow in a clan, if you would like me to change it to something else please tell me!**

 **Thank you everyone who submitted cats. Shadowclan,Thunderclan and Riverclan are now full! Windclan needs Rabbitpaw's parents, an apprentice and an elder or two. Once I get all of these I can start writing the story.**

 **Since we are so close to the end I will reveal something through Mosseyes view.**

 _"He's absolutely gorgeous... I wish I could talk to him but I'm just too scared. His voice is melodious and draws me in but I am always able to break away from his siren call before I am drawn to close. Why is it that you must be a tom and from a different clan as well? I wish we were allowed to love who ever we want... I don't know how long I can avoid staring at that tiny tom whom I wish I could call mine"_

 **Try to guess who Mosseyes has fallen for and I'll tell you if you're right.**

 **Only one person has got it right so far!**

 **The story's main clans are ShadowClan and Windclan with a few main supporting characters thrown in Thunderclan and Riverclan, Shadowclan is the only clan that still hasn't excepted that toms can like toms and that she-cats can like she-cats. The other three clans have already accepted it. All four clans will have "screen time" but most of the story will take place in Wind and Shadow.**

 **I am in need of cats in all clans and some supporting characters, here is the list of mains that I have/need:(you can only try to submit one main character)**

 _ **Shadowclan:(Closed)**_

 **Main:Brownpaw**

 **Brownpaw's best friend 1:Foxpaw**

 **Brownpaw's best friend 2:Leafpaw**

 **Brownpaw's little sister: Ebonykit**

 **Brownpaw's father and mother: Muddystripe, Dawnfeather**

 **Brownpaw's brother: Redpaw**

 **Brownpaw's mentor: Mosseyes**

 **Foxpaw's father and the leader: Oakstar**

 **Foxpaw's mentor: Graysky**

 _ **Windclan:**_

 **Main: Wildpaw**

 **Wildpaw's best friend: Rabbitpaw**

 **Rabbitpaw's sister: Heatherpaw**

 **Wildpaw's mother and father: Spineblaze and Lavendertear**

 **Wildpaw's mentor: Rustheart**

 **Rabbitpaw's mentor:Thornfrost**

 **Rabbitpaw's mother and father: Both Needed**

 _ **Shadowclan**_

 **Leader:**

Oakstar-Russet furred tom with white back paws and yellow eyes.(Morndas Mornings)

 **Deputy:**

Rainclaw- A large,muscular grey tom with yellow eyes.(Stormstar)

Apprentice,Redpaw

 **Medicine cat:**

Willowfern-Grey and white she-cat with green eyes(Stormstar)

Apprentice,Cygnuspaw

 **Warriors:(closed)**

Darkpelt-Large dark grey tom with light grey markings on his face and yellow eyes

Apprentice, Ashpaw

Mosseyes: Light grey tom with black ears, socks and rings around his eyes. Has leaf green eyes.

Apprentice, Brownpaw

Rosepelt-Red she-cat with white socks and muzzle. Has amber eyes.

Skywing-light grey she-cat with black speckles and blue eyes.(Mama Skittle)

Apprentice,Featherpaw

Pinefang-brown tom with blue-green eyes and long front teeth.(Pikawarriorcat)

Apprentice, Leafpaw

Goldenmask-Black she-cat with half of her face being gold, gold paws, and a gold tipped tail. Has amber eyes.

Apprentice, Nightpaw

Addertail-A tan and white tom with a black tipped tail and a black diamond on his chest and green eyes.(Raven Wing20)

Birchleaf-White and black tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes.(Flameheart15)

Bluelight-Blue-black she-cat with smooth fur and a white ear.(Flowerpool)

Graysky-A large,bulky, scarred, tom-like light grey she-cat with darker grey splashes and blue eyes.(forest-winds)

Apprentice,Foxpaw

Muddystripe-Dark brown tom with chestnut stripes and blue eyes.(Morndas Mornings)

 **Apprentices(closed)**

Brownpaw-Light brown tom with a darker brown undertone,black socks, one black ear and his tail tip is black. Has green eyes.

Foxpaw-Pure black tom with black eyes.

Featherpaw- Light copper brown tom with darker brown and black spots. Green eyes.

Ashpaw-Dark grey tom with a splotch of light grey and green eyes.(Mama Skittle)

Nightpaw-Black furred she-cat with a splash of white on her tail and light green eyes.(Mama Skittle)

Leafpaw-Pretty light brown tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes.(Pikawarriorcat)

Cygnuspaw-A slightly curly black furred she cat with white spots on her muzzle and paws. She has yellow eyes.(xXBLOODBATH FEVERXx)

Redpaw-Fluffy red-brown tom with green eyes.(Flowerpool)

 **Queens(closed):**

Duskvapor-A creamy tan she-cat with the tips of her toes, tail, ears and muzzle being white. She has ice blue eyes.(Raven Wing20)

Leapordshade-Long black she cat with stern green eyes(Kits:Tigerkit and Blackkit)(Adopted kit:Silentkit)(Stormstar)

Dawnfeather-Light grey she-cat with brown paws and green eyes.(Kit:Ebonykit)(Silverheart)

 **Kits(closed):**

Ebonykit-black she cat with brown patches,one brown rear leg, one brown front paw and bright blue eyes with green flecks.

Tigerkit-A black furred tom with faint tabby markings and green eyes(Stormstar)

Blackkit-A black furred she cat with dark tabby markings and yellow eyes.(Stormstar)

Silentkit-A sleek,white furred tom with a bobbed amber eyes.(forest-winds)

 **Elders(closed):**

Snakespeck-A dark grey ragged she-cat with green eyes.(SleepyGhosty)

Shadefur-A graying black tom with forest green eyes, a scarred flank and a torn right ear.(Pikawarriorcat)

Clearshade-Cream she-cat with black paws and pale blue blind in one eye.(Morndas Mornings)

 _ **Windclan**_

 **Leader:**

Scarletstar-A deep red she-cat with black socks, a black muzzle, black ears, and amber eyes.(Scarletfang)

 **Deputy:**

Snakescale: Slightly larger then normal tan tom with light brown spots and amber eyes.

Apprentice, Heatherpaw

 **Medicine Cat:**

Speckledrose-A brown,white, and ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.(Raven Wing20)

 **Warriors:(2 needed must be Rabbitpaw's parents )**

Rustheart- A dark red and thin tom with blazing green eyes.

Apprentice,Wildpaw

Whitebird- A small white tom with brown socks and tail. Has amber eyes.

Softwind-A tan she-cat with yellow eyes.

Dawnpelt-Black she-cat with tan paws, tail, and underbelly. She has amber eyes.(Scarletfang)

Thornfrost-A golden-brown mottled tom with white paws and blue eyes.(SleepyGhosty)

Apprentice, Rabbitpaw

Longleg-A large tan tom with abnormally long legs and blue-grey eyes.(Scarletfang)

Apprentice,Slashpaw

Fallowfern- light grey she-cat with blue mask,socks,ears, and tail tip. Has dark green eyes.(Toto Owns You)

Sharptooth-A black tom with light grey stripes and yellow eyes.(Raven Wing20)

Spineblaze-Black furred tom with a golden belly,ear tips,and striped amber eyes with gold flecks.(Endless Night)

Lavendertear-Light copper-brown tabby with a white chest,belly, and paws. Has dark blue-purplish eyes.(Endless Night)

Hiddenstorm-Medium brown mottled tom with white stripes and blue eyes.(Endless Night)

 **Apprentices:(1 needed)**

Wildpaw-A dark brown tom with a golden brown underbelly and yellow eyes.

Rabbitpaw- A pure white, fluffy tom with green eyes.

Heatherpaw-Leggy light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.(Featherfall's Lullaby)

Slashpaw-Large dark brown almost black tabby tom with amber eyes and long front claws.(Pikawarriorcat)

Ratpaw-Brown she-cat with amber eyes and sharp claws.(Pikawarriorcat)

 **Queens:( closed):**

Sedgefoot-A large footed, grey and white she-cat with light green eyes.(Kit:Jumpkit)(Pikawarriorcat)

Seedwhisker-A dark grey she-cat with a white stomach and white stripes. Has green eyes and long whiskers.(Kits:Bluekit and Emberkit)(Pikawarriorcat)

Hollysnow-Black she-cat with silver-gray splashes and white socks. Has green eyes.(Kits:Littlekit and Darkkit)(Endless Night)

 **Kits:(closed):**

Jumpkit-Pale grey she-cat with light green eyes.(Pikawarriorcat)

Bluekit-Blue-grey she-cat with amber eyes.(Pikawarriorcat)

Emberkit-Russet and ginger swirled she-cat with yellow eyes.(Pikawarriorcat)

Littlekit-Light silver-gray she-cat with ice blue eyes.(Endless Night)

Jumpkit-Dark brown tom with a white tipped tail and yellow eyes.(Endless Night)

 **Elders(1-2 needed):**

Bunnyheart-Pure white tom with pale green eyes and long whiskers(Pikawarriorcat)

 _ **Thunderclan**_

 **Leader:**

Cinderstar-Dark grey tom with black flecks and amber eyes.(xEverlastingDarknessx)

 **Deputy:**

Icestorm-White she-cat with a grayish wash and cold blue eyes.(replacement for Sunblaze)(Fairytail)

Apprentice,Whitepaw

 **Medicine Cat:**

Seedtail-A white splotched tom with a stubby tail and green eyes.(Flameheart15)

 **Warriors(closed):**

Wolfcry-Small light grey tom with a white muzzle and green eyes.

Apprentice,Lightpaw

Brackenspots-Pretty,fluffy white she-cat with blue-green eyes.(Pikawarriorcat)

Skystorm-White tom with grey paws and blue eyes.(Firewing07)

Apprentice,Treepaw

Gingerspice-A dark ginger she-cat with brown and white speckles around her one blue and one green eye.(Raven Wing20)

Shrewspeck-A brown tom with white specks and amber eyes(Raven Wing20)

Apprentice,Needlepaw

Shredear-Slender tan female-like tom with amber eyes and shredded ears.(Pikawarriorcat)

Scorchstripe-Pale yellow tom with two russet stripes running down his flank. Has green eyes.(Furrystar)

Sparrowclaw-Dark ginger tom with white paws and tail brown eyes.(Furrystar)

Apprentice,Amberpaw

Dewfall-Small muscular silver-blue tom with yellow eyes.(Furrystar)

Apprentice,Darkpaw

Spottedfang-Calico she-cat with blue eyes.(Morndas Mornings)

 **Apprentices(Closed):**

Treepaw-Brown tom with faint tabby markings and dark amber eyes.(Pikawarriorcat)

Needlepaw-Brown she-cat with tabby markings and pine green eyes.(Pikawarriorcat)

Whitepaw-White tom with aggressive dark blue eyes.(OppositeKill)

Lightpaw-White tom with light blue eyes.(Oppositekill)

Amberpaw-Light brown she-cat with white socks and bright amber eyes.(Silverheart)

Darkpaw-Dark brown and black tom with white belly fur and dark green eyes.(Morndas Mornings)

 **Queens(closed):**

Emberfang-White she-cat with splashes of ginger and blue eyes.(Kits: Fadekit and Cederkit)(Fadingsoul)

Sunblaze-Golden tabby she-cat with green eyes.(Kits:Lightningkit and Cloudkit)(Firewing07)

Pebblefur-Tan she-cat with dark brown and grey yellow eyes.(Kit-Bumblekit)(Furrystar)

 **Kits(closed):**

Fadekit-A light grey she-cat with white paws and grey eyes(Fadingsoul)

Cederkit-A all ginger tom with blue eyes.(Fadingsoul)

Birchkit-A white tom with black paws,ears and tail tip. Has amber eyes.(forest-winds)

Lightningkit-Dark grey tom with blue eyes.(Firewing07)

Cloudkit-White she-cat with green eyes.(Firewing07)

Bumblekit-Pale yellow tabby she-cat with one black ear and green eyes.(Furrystar)

 **Elders(closed):**

Smokebreeze-Light grey she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.(Fairytail)

Adderbite-Young golden tabby tom with paralyzed back legs. Has blue eyes.(Valentinecat)

Stumpear-Old tortoiseshell she-cat with a missing ear and green eyes.(Valentinecat)

Mistheart-Pale grey she-cat with white paws and grey eyes.(Morndas Mornings)

 _ **Riverclan**_

 **Leader:**

Wispstar-A wispy black tom with a white muzzle and amber eyes.(Raven Wing20)

 **Deputy:**

Galestrike-agile dark grey tabby tom with a white tail tip and yellow eyes.(Those Dunks)

 **Medicine Cat:**

Ripplesong-Light grey she-cat with a black tipped tail. Has one blue eye and one white,blinded,eye.(a thousand fallen stars)

Apprentice,Sunpaw

 **Warriors(closed):**

Tumblefeather-white she-cat with black patches and bluish-green eyes.(Smokestar)

Apprentice,Rockpaw

Darkclaw-A midnight black tom with one blue eye and one green eye.(Raven Wing20)

Duckstrike-A brown tom with a black mask over his eyes. Has amber eyes.(Raven Wing20)

Apprentice,Eaglepaw

Bluetail-A blue-grey she-cat with one blue eye and one amber eye.(Raven Wing20)

Ravenwing-A black she-cat with a white muzzle and green eyes.(Raven Wing20)

Wolfpelt-A grey tom with amber eyes.(Raven Wing20)

Apprentice,Nightpaw

Stormsky-Dark grey tom with darker grey stripes and amber eyes.(ShadowWolf157)

Sagetail-Grey she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes.(a thousand fallen stars)

Apprentice,Blackpaw

Troutfur-Brown tom with blue eyes.(a thousand fallen stars)

Mosswhisker-Black and white she-cat with blue eyes.(a thousand fallen stars)

Apprentice,Manglepaw

Birdwing-A fluffy cream she-cat with darker stripes. has burning blue eyes.(forest-winds)

 **Apprentices(Closed):**

Nightpaw-A small fluffy black she-cat with amber eyes.(Moonbeam141)

Eaglepaw-Chocolate and white tom with blue eyes.(ValentineCat)

Rockpaw-Muscular tan tom with white socks and amber eyes.(ValentineCat)

Sunpaw-White she-cat with ginger swirls and bright green eyes.(Guest)

Blackpaw-Black tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes.(Guest)

Manglepaw-Black tabby tom with yellow eyes. Has one mangled leg.(Guest)

 **Queens(Closed):**

Flowerstep-Dark brown she-cat with white paws and amber eyes.(Kit:Flashkit)(ShadowWolf157)

Brookpelt-pale brown she-cat with black tabby markings and bright blue eyes.(Kits:Swiftkit,Blossomkit)(Adopted:Reedkit)(Those Dunks)

Quicknose-Grey she-cat with one white paw and amber eyes.(Kits:Sunkit and Willowkit)(Silverheart)

Splashfoot-White she-cat with ginger splashes and paws. Amber eyes.(Guest)

 **Kits(Closed):**

Flashkit-A light brown tom with darker brown stripes on his back,has a white belly and amber eyes.(ShadowWolf157)

Willowkit-White she-cat with blue eyes.(Willowleaf)

Swiftkit-Lanky silver tom with white paws and chest. Has blue eyes.(Those Dunks)

Blossomkit-Brown and white tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes.(Those Dunks)

Reedkit-Russet and white tom with green eyes.(Those Dunks)

Yellowkit-Yellow tom with grey and white socks and one amber eye and one blue eye.

 **Elders(closed):**

Goldentooth **-** Black tom with gold patches and amber eyes. Has long misshapen teeth.(Stormstar)

Piketalon-A ginger and white tom with blue eyes.(SleepyGhosty)

* * *

 _ **Form:**_

Name:(including warrior name)

Clan:

Rank:(add age if kit or apprentice)

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:(Remember to include their opinion on homosexuals and bisexuals)

Sexuality:

Family/Mate:(Give description as well)

Main role?:(only one try per person)

Other:


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the final allegiance. Thank you everyone who submitted cats! The prologue should be up in a week or two. I will update this when the story is out.**

 **Silverheart and Pikawarriorcat got who Mosseyes likes!**

 _ **Shadowclan:**_

 **Main:Brownpaw**

 **Brownpaw's best friend 1:Foxpaw**

 **Brownpaw's best friend 2:Leafpaw**

 **Brownpaw's little sister: Ebonykit**

 **Brownpaw's father and mother: Muddystripe, Dawnfeather**

 **Brownpaw's brother: Redpaw**

 **Brownpaw's mentor: Mosseyes**

 **Foxpaw's father and the leader: Oakstar**

 **Foxpaw's mentor: Graysky**

 _ **Windclan:**_

 **Main: Wildpaw**

 **Wildpaw's best friend: Rabbitpaw**

 **Rabbitpaw's sister: Heatherpaw**

 **Wildpaw's mother and father: Spineblaze and Lavendertear**

 **Wildpaw's mentor: Rustheart**

 **Rabbitpaw's mentor:Thornfrost**

 **Rabbitpaw's mother and father: Shadeflame and Antheart**

 _ **Shadowclan**_

 **Leader:**

Oakstar-Russet furred tom with white back paws and yellow eyes.

 **Deputy:**

Rainclaw- A large,muscular grey tom with yellow eyes.

Apprentice,Redpaw

 **Medicine cat:**

Willowfern-Grey and white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice,Cygnuspaw

 **Warriors:**

Darkpelt-Large dark grey tom with light grey markings on his face and yellow eyes

Apprentice, Ashpaw

Mosseyes: Light grey tom with black ears, socks and rings around his eyes. Has leaf green eyes.

Apprentice, Brownpaw

Rosepelt-Red she-cat with white socks and muzzle. Has amber eyes.

Skywing-light grey she-cat with black speckles and blue eyes.

Apprentice,Featherpaw

Pinefang-brown tom with blue-green eyes and long front teeth.

Apprentice, Leafpaw

Goldenmask-Black she-cat with half of her face being gold, gold paws, and a gold tipped tail. Has amber eyes.

Apprentice, Nightpaw

Addertail-A tan and white tom with a black tipped tail and a black diamond on his chest and green eyes.

Birchleaf-White and black tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes.

Bluelight-Blue-black she-cat with smooth fur and a white ear.

Graysky-A large,bulky, scarred, tom-like light grey she-cat with darker grey splashes and blue eyes.

Apprentice,Foxpaw

Muddystripe-Dark brown tom with chestnut stripes and blue eyes.

 **Apprentices:**

Brownpaw-Light brown tom with a darker brown undertone,black socks, one black ear and his tail tip is black. Has green eyes.

Foxpaw-Pure black tom with black eyes.

Featherpaw- Light copper brown tom with darker brown and black spots. Green eyes.

Ashpaw-Dark grey tom with a splotch of light grey and green eyes.

Nightpaw-Black furred she-cat with a splash of white on her tail and light green eyes.

Leafpaw-Pretty light brown tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes.

Cygnuspaw-A slightly curly black furred she cat with white spots on her muzzle and paws. She has yellow eyes.

Redpaw-Fluffy red-brown tom with green eyes.

 **Queens:**

Duskvapor-A creamy tan she-cat with the tips of her toes, tail, ears and muzzle being white. She has ice blue eyes.

Leapordshade-Long black she cat with stern green eyes(Kits:Tigerkit and Blackkit)(Adopted kit:Silentkit)

Dawnfeather-Light grey she-cat with brown paws and green eyes.(Kit:Ebonykit)

 **Kits:**

Ebonykit-black she cat with brown patches,one brown rear leg, one brown front paw and bright blue eyes with green flecks.

Tigerkit-A black furred tom with faint tabby markings and green eyes

Blackkit-A black furred she cat with dark tabby markings and yellow eyes.

Silentkit-A sleek,white furred tom with a bobbed amber eyes.

 **Elders:**

Snakespeck-A dark grey ragged she-cat with green eyes.

Shadefur-A graying black tom with forest green eyes, a scarred flank and a torn right ear.

Clearshade-Cream she-cat with black paws and pale blue blind in one eye.

 _ **Windclan**_

 **Leader:**

Scarletstar-A deep red she-cat with black socks, a black muzzle, black ears, and amber eyes.

 **Deputy:**

Snakescale: Slightly larger then normal tan tom with light brown spots and amber eyes.

Apprentice, Heatherpaw

 **Medicine Cat:**

Speckledrose-A brown,white, and ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

 **Warriors:**

Rustheart- A dark red and thin tom with blazing green eyes.

Apprentice,Wildpaw

Whitebird- A small white tom with brown socks and tail. Has amber eyes.

Softwind-A tan she-cat with yellow eyes.

Apprentice,Bigpaw

Dawnpelt-Black she-cat with tan paws, tail, and underbelly. She has amber eyes.

Thornfrost-A golden-brown mottled tom with white paws and blue eyes.

Apprentice, Rabbitpaw

Longleg-A large tan tom with abnormally long legs and blue-grey eyes.

Apprentice,Slashpaw

Fallowfern- light grey she-cat with blue mask,socks,ears, and tail tip. Has dark green eyes.

Sharptooth-A black tom with light grey stripes and yellow eyes.

Spineblaze-Black furred tom with a golden belly,ear tips,and striped amber eyes with gold flecks.

Lavendertear-Light copper-brown tabby with a white chest,belly, and paws. Has dark blue-purplish eyes.

Apprentice, Ratpaw

Hiddenstorm-Medium brown mottled tom with white stripes and blue eyes.

Shadeflame-Brown tom with black belly fur and legs. Amber eyes.

Antheart-Rusty red tabby with white patches on her eyes,belly and toes. Has a long tail, White ears and 6 toes on one paw. Has green eyes.

 **Apprentices:**

Wildpaw-A dark brown tom with a golden brown underbelly and yellow eyes.

Rabbitpaw- A pure white, fluffy tom with green eyes.

Heatherpaw-Leggy light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.

Slashpaw-Large dark brown almost black tabby tom with amber eyes and long front claws.

Ratpaw-Brown she-cat with amber eyes and sharp claws.

Bigpaw-Large, muscular smoky grey tom with large amber eyes.

 **Queens:( closed):**

Sedgefoot-A large footed, grey and white she-cat with light green eyes.(Kit:Jumpkit)

Seedwhisker-A dark grey she-cat with a white stomach and white stripes. Has green eyes and long whiskers.(Kits:Bluekit and Emberkit)

Hollysnow-Black she-cat with silver-gray splashes and white socks. Has green eyes.(Kits:Littlekit and Darkkit)

 **Kits:(closed):**

Jumpkit-Pale grey she-cat with light green eyes.

Bluekit-Blue-grey she-cat with amber eyes.

Emberkit-Russet and ginger swirled she-cat with yellow eyes.

Littlekit-Light silver-gray she-cat with ice blue eyes.

Darkkit-Dark brown tom with a white tipped tail and yellow eyes.

 **Elders:**

Bunnyheart-Pure white tom with pale green eyes and long whiskers

Floatbreeze-Small built golden-brown tabby with brown stripes,long fur and amber eyes

 _ **Thunderclan**_

 **Leader:**

Cinderstar-Dark grey tom with black flecks and amber eyes.

 **Deputy:**

Icestorm-White she-cat with a grayish wash and cold blue eyes.(replacement for Sunblaze)

Apprentice,Whitepaw

 **Medicine Cat:**

Seedtail-A white splotched tom with a stubby tail and green eyes.

 **Warriors:**

Wolfcry-Small light grey tom with a white muzzle and green eyes.

Apprentice,Lightpaw

Brackenspots-Pretty,fluffy white she-cat with blue-green eyes.

Skystorm-White tom with grey paws and blue eyes.

Apprentice,Treepaw

Gingerspice-A dark ginger she-cat with brown and white speckles around her one blue and one green eye.

Shrewspeck-A brown tom with white specks and amber eyes

Apprentice,Needlepaw

Shredear-Slender tan female-like tom with amber eyes and shredded ears.

Scorchstripe-Pale yellow tom with two russet stripes running down his flank. Has green eyes.

Sparrowclaw-Dark ginger tom with white paws and tail brown eyes.

Apprentice,Amberpaw

Dewfall-Small muscular silver-blue tom with yellow eyes.

Apprentice,Darkpaw

Spottedfang-Calico she-cat with blue eyes.

 **Apprentices:**

Treepaw-Brown tom with faint tabby markings and dark amber eyes.

Needlepaw-Brown she-cat with tabby markings and pine green eyes.

Whitepaw-White tom with aggressive dark blue eyes.

Lightpaw-White tom with light blue eyes

Amberpaw-Light brown she-cat with white socks and bright amber eyes.

Darkpaw-Dark brown and black tom with white belly fur and dark green eyes.

 **Queens:**

Emberfang-White she-cat with splashes of ginger and blue eyes.(Kits: Fadekit and Cederkit)

Sunblaze-Golden tabby she-cat with green eyes.(Kits:Lightningkit and Cloudkit)

Pebblefur-Tan she-cat with dark brown and grey yellow eyes.(Kit-Bumblekit)

 **Kits:**

Fadekit-A light grey she-cat with white paws and grey eyes

Cederkit-A all ginger tom with blue eyes.

Birchkit-A white tom with black paws,ears and tail tip. Has amber eyes.

Lightningkit-Dark grey tom with blue eyes.

Cloudkit-White she-cat with green eyes.

Bumblekit-Pale yellow tabby she-cat with one black ear and green eyes.

 **Elders:**

Smokebreeze-Light grey she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.

Adderbite-Young golden tabby tom with paralyzed back legs. Has blue eyes.

Stumpear-Old tortoiseshell she-cat with a missing ear and green eyes.

Mistheart-Pale grey she-cat with white paws and grey eyes

 _ **Riverclan**_

 **Leader:**

Wispstar-A wispy black tom with a white muzzle and amber eyes.

 **Deputy:**

Galestrike-agile dark grey tabby tom with a white tail tip and yellow eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:**

Ripplesong-Light grey she-cat with a black tipped tail. Has one blue eye and one white,blinded,eye.

Apprentice,Sunpaw

 **Warriors:**

Tumblefeather-white she-cat with black patches and bluish-green eyes.

Apprentice,Rockpaw

Darkclaw-A midnight black tom with one blue eye and one green eye.

Duckstrike-A brown tom with a black mask over his eyes. Has amber eyes.

Apprentice,Eaglepaw

Bluetail-A blue-grey she-cat with one blue eye and one amber eye.

Ravenwing-A black she-cat with a white muzzle and green eyes.

Wolfpelt-A grey tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice,Nightpaw

Stormsky-Dark grey tom with darker grey stripes and amber eyes.

Sagetail-Grey she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes.

Apprentice,Blackpaw

Troutfur-Brown tom with blue eyes.

Mosswhisker-Black and white she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice,Manglepaw

Birdwing-A fluffy cream she-cat with darker stripes. has burning blue eyes.

 **Apprentices:**

Nightpaw-A small fluffy black she-cat with amber eyes.

Eaglepaw-Chocolate and white tom with blue eyes.

Rockpaw-Muscular tan tom with white socks and amber eyes.

Sunpaw-White she-cat with ginger swirls and bright green eyes.

Blackpaw-Black tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes.

Manglepaw-Black tabby tom with yellow eyes. Has one mangled leg.

 **Queens:**

Flowerstep-Dark brown she-cat with white paws and amber eyes.(Kit:Flashkit)

Brookpelt-pale brown she-cat with black tabby markings and bright blue eyes.(Kits:Swiftkit,Blossomkit)(Adopted:Reedkit)

Quicknose-Grey she-cat with one white paw and amber eyes.(Kits:Sunkit and Willowkit)

Splashfoot-White she-cat with ginger splashes and paws. Amber eyes.

 **Kits:**

Flashkit-A light brown tom with darker brown stripes on his back,has a white belly and amber eyes.

Willowkit-White she-cat with blue eyes.

Swiftkit-Lanky silver tom with white paws and chest. Has blue eyes.

Blossomkit-Brown and white tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes.

Reedkit-Russet and white tom with green eyes.

Yellowkit-Yellow tom with grey and white socks and one amber eye and one blue eye.

 **Elders:**

Goldentooth **-** Black tom with gold patches and amber eyes. Has long misshapen teeth.

Piketalon-A ginger and white tom with blue eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

*Not an update*

Hey guys I'm sorry but I won't be able to update the story soon since I have been sick and busy with my school work. I haven't been able to write so I have nothing to post. Hopefully I will be able to upload the prologue in the next week but no promises, sorry for everyone who was waiting.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys I just wanted to update to say that the story is finally up under the name Missing Colors


End file.
